


praxis

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force-Sensitive Finn, Gen, Jedi Finn, Jedi Training, Lightsabers, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn’s learned a thing or two about lightsabers during his training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	praxis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



The lightsaber hums as Finn twists his wrist this way and that, the blade slicing just a little sluggishly through the air, casting the forest around him in a wash of blue. The sound seems to grow as he moves the hilt, reverberating against the wood and bouncing back, warmer with life somehow and yet distant.

Finn’s not sure how he knows that. But he does.

Just like how he knows this lightsaber will never be his—no matter how long he practices with it. It lets him use it, sure, but it doesn’t work for him the way he’s seen it behave when Rey handles it. Like it’s an extension of her instead of a tool.

(That said, even Luke can’t make it move the way Rey can. It hesitates that little bit for him, too, when he demonstrates with it. Surely he notices, but since he hasn’t said anything about it, Finn’s never asked.)

Regardless, he practices with it every day as Luke watches, his arms crossed, mouth set firm. He’s just as demanding as Phasma had been. And Finn hates that he finds that so comfortable and hates more that it helps and hates even more than that that Luke somehow knows it.

“You’ve gotten better,” Luke says as Finn reaches the end of this latest exercise.

“Glad to hear that,” Finn replies, breathless, only a little bit sarcastic. He _ought_ to be better. He’s trained his whole life to handle weapons. Swiping his hand across his forehead, he powers down the lightsaber.

“You ready for a field trip?” Luke asks, but Finn knows what he’s really saying. _Are you ready for your own lightsaber?_

“I suppose that depends on you.” He rolls his shoulder. “And General Organa.”

But what he means instead is this: _hell yes_.


End file.
